


Graceful but Human

by FPwoper



Series: Just Add One More [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Purgatory, Sexual Frustration, Sort of Canon If You Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Castiel is trying to suppress his grace, but that does mean that he feels more human now…The first instalment; Or the one in which Benny and Cas meet.SPN Kink Bingo square: Sexual Frustration
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte
Series: Just Add One More [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133963
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2021





	Graceful but Human

**Author's Note:**

> The first instalment of a new shiny series that sort of revolves around Cas/Benny (and later Dean/Cas/Benny)!
> 
> This fic also is a fill for the SPN Kink Bingo: Sexual Frustration
> 
> It has not been proofread, so any mistakes are my own.

Castiel’s journey in Purgatory is fraught with difficulties. There’s Leviathans chasing him at every corner, he’s never got a moment of peace, and he’s mostly hoping and praying that Dean isn’t stupid enough to actually follow him down. He hasn’t been able to sense Dean down here yet, but then again, suppressing his grace means that he can’t quite sense as much as he did before. He still believes that he’d sense the brightness of Dean’s soul regardless of whether he uses grace to do so, but he’s not willing to risk it.

And anyway, it’s not his most pressing concern. Aside from the Leviathans, he is doing pretty well, but the annoying thing about not using his grace so often means that he’s feeling human. Humans in Purgatory must feel very different, because Castiel doesn’t feel hungry or thirsty often, but he does need to sleep, and there’s the unfortunate side-effect that he also… well, he’s _feeling_. And _needing_.

Arousal is an annoying thing, he decides pretty early on in this journey. It keeps distracting him from running from the Leviathans and it’s not something he can change whatsoever. It can’t be _turned off_ , and Castiel doesn’t like it. As an angel, he’s so used to being able to turn on and off whatever he wants about his vessel, and now that he can’t, he’s getting whacked in the face with _need_ every once in a while.

He’s touched himself a few times now, but found that he didn’t enjoy doing that to himself, so most he ignores it whenever it pops up. He doesn’t have time to deal with erections and arousal when he’s always looking over his shoulder, and he doesn’t _want_ to.

He feels like it’s been months when he first runs into something not quite evil. He knows not all monsters are evil, of course, but it’s been so ingrained that most of them are while he hunted with the Winchesters that he doesn’t want to trust the vampire when he first meets him. But the vampire keeps trailing him and even protects him from some of the Leviathans when Castiel is briefly distracted by a human need, and then he sort of _has_ to trust the man. The vampire.

As it turns out, the vampire is named Benny Lafitte, and he politely introduces himself after beheading another Leviathan, turning a blind eye to the fact that Castiel’s ass is hanging out of his pants and his hand has only just left his cock. Which is still hard, because well, he kind of was in the middle of something when the Leviathan attacked. Castiel might not _like_ doing it, but sometimes it’s the easiest way to get rid of an erection and be up and running again as soon as possible.

Castiel quickly pulls up his pants, wipes his hand, and then shakes Benny’s hand even though he feels filthy. Not only filthy, he’s flustered and a little of balance when he introduces himself.

“Castiel,” he just says, and Benny just nods.

“The angel, I presume,” Benny says. “You’ve been on the Leviathans’ hitlist for quite a while now, I feel. But it’s definitely you they’re hunting.”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Castiel sighs. “I might have killed their leader while alive, so they’re desperate to murder me while I’m mostly dead.”

“Hm. And you’re busy with… other things while they’re at it?”

“Another unfortunate side effect.”

“Do you want my help?” Benny asks. He looks Castiel over fully, the appreciation of Castiel’s form clear on his face.

“With which aspect? Keeping the Leviathans at bay, or… the ‘other things’ thing?” Castiel can’t help but dance around the subject. While he’d been on Earth, Dean had exposed him to more than enough things that involved sex somehow, but it never really happened for Cas. He didn’t feel the drive to take random people to bed like Dean did, and so it usually turned into something awkward when he did try.

Somehow, Benny makes him feel awkward like Dean did, and Castiel doesn’t want to look too closely at why that might be the case. Instead, he simply waits for Benny to answer him.

“Both, if you’d like me to?” Benny sounds… less confident now, but he still doesn’t break eye contact with Castiel. Castiel licks his lips, then bites his lower lip. Then he becomes aware that he’s nervous and releases his lip before he chews it to bits.

“I think I would.”

That seals their initial partnership. At first, Castiel is holding back and unsure what to do, and they just become hunting partners like Dean and Sam and him were before, but it only takes a few more weeks before Castiel caves and actually asks Benny to help him. He’s been ignoring his arousal because it still feels awkward, their new partnership or friendship or whatever it is that they’ve got going right now.

His sexual frustration is growing, though, and it keeps getting harder and harder (ha) to hide his erections, and they take longer and longer to go down when he tries to ignore them.

The morning Castiel gives in, it’s another grey day in Purgatory, and he hasn’t seen any Leviathans in the past few days, so either it’s just been quiet or Benny’s been doing an amazing job killing all of the ones that came after them. So Cas takes some time to himself to sate his needs. As soon as he takes off his pants, though, Benny walks into the cave they’ve been sharing for a little bit now. He takes note, of course.

“Am I interrupting?” Benny asks, voice light but an undercurrent of _something_ in there too.

“I…” Castiel looks down and then up again, making direct eye contact with Benny. “No, you’re not. And if I’m not mistaken, you’ve offered your help for this specific type of… situation. I’d like to take you up on that.”

Within seconds, Benny is on him. Their kiss is painful, teeth knocking into teeth, and after Benny breaks the kiss, he slides down to his knees, looking at Castiel’s cock with a strange sort of admiration. Castiel licks his lips and looks down at Benny, feeling more arousal course through him. He hasn’t felt this _wanted_ in a long time, maybe not even actually _ever_ before now. He’s not sure how to feel about the sudden surge of feelings, so he just decides to go with the flow.

Benny doesn’t hesitate, just takes Castiel’s cock into his mouth and takes it in deep before bobbing up and down, sucking on it like he’s never done anything else in his life. Castiel gasps, the suction something he’s never experienced before and something he suddenly wants to experience more often. As Benny takes Castiel down into his throat, Castiel’s eyes roll back into his throat. He’s close to coming already, and Benny apparently knows it.

Benny eases off a little and looks up at Castiel. “If you want to come, just do so. You can come down my throat if you want to.”

Castiel nods, swallows heavily, and then manages to say, “Okay,” before Benny dives in again, using his tongue more and more this time, teasing the underside of Castiel’s cock as much as he can before Castiel really does fall over the edge, which doesn’t take long. As soon as Benny takes Castiel deeper again, as his cock hits the back of Benny’s throat and Benny swallows around Castiel’s cock, Castiel moans softly and comes down his throat. Benny keeps swallowing until Castiel softens a little and he pulls out.

Benny smiles at Castiel, and Cas sinks down to his knees. “Thank you, Benny,” he says, pressing a kiss to Benny’s forehead. “Do you want me to…” He gestures at Benny’s pants, but Benny shakes his head.

“Nah, I don’t really need that.”

Castiel frowns but shrugs. “If you’re sure…”

Benny nods and pulls Castiel into his arms. “I don’t need that, but I’ll ask you if I do. And then we can talk about it. Can I just… hug you right now so you can come down a little? You look like it was an intense orgasm.”

“It was the first one,” Castiel mumbles into Benny’s chest.

“Sorry, what did you say?” Benny cocks his head down. He must really not have heard.

“That was the first orgasm I didn’t give myself,” Castiel says a little louder, and Benny startles.

“Wait, really? A dude like you… really?”

Cas nods. He doesn’t say anything else and they lapse into silence again. They don’t have much time to come down, and Cas is glad that he pulled up his pants earlier, because of course the Leviathans are out to murder them now that they finally got that out of their system. Castiel just hopes they can do it again, hopefully sometime soon, too.


End file.
